


Looking for a Laugh

by CamsthiSky



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU
Genre: And So is Jason Even if he Doesn't Want to Admit it, Attempt at Humor, Awkward Video Diaries, Dialogue Heavy, Dick is a Good Brother, Fluff, Gen, Just a little towards the middle, Light Angst, batfamily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 20:05:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11562372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamsthiSky/pseuds/CamsthiSky
Summary: Dick was laughing so hard he was crying. Literal tears were streaming down his face. “I think this is the best day of my life,” he choked.Tim shook his head and moaned, “Just make it stop.”“Never,” Steph said. “I want to savor every single second.”In which Tim was an awkward teenager who made video diaries and the batfamily gets a laugh.





	Looking for a Laugh

**Author's Note:**

> For day 18 of the 30 day writing challenge on tumblr
> 
> This is not my usual style, but after not writing for a few days, I needed something light-hearted and different to get back in the game so I could finish the next chapter of Teach Me to Dream.
> 
> Enjoy!

Tim covered his face with his hands, and beside him, Cass grinned.

“Oh my God,” Tim said faintly.

Cass just giggled.

Damian scoffed. “This is ridiculous.”

Dick outright laughed. He couldn’t help it. “I can’t believe I am seeing this with my own two eyes.”

“Neither can I,” Stephanie agreed, a grin matching Cass’s on her face.

Jason was grinning, too, but that could have just been because he was holding a phone out in front in of him, recording every minute. “This is _gold.”_

“Don’t,” Bruce said, that pinched look on his face.

“You don’t even know what I’m going to do with it,” Jason argued.

“I don’t have to,” Bruce told him. “Just delete it before Barry and Oliver show up on my doorstep.”

Dick was laughing so hard he was crying. Literal tears were streaming down his face. “I think this is the best day of my life,” he choked.

Tim shook his head and moaned, “Just make it _stop.”_

“Never,” Steph said. “I want to savor every single second.”

“Don’t ever talk to me again,” Tim said.

“Oh, don’t be like that,” Dick said, his chuckles dying down just long enough to talk. “I mean, there’s really no reason to be embarrassed, Timmy. I wouldn’t be.”

“You regularly dance to ‘I Like to Move It’ and ‘The Chicken Dance,’” Jason said, rolling his eyes. “And last week, you showed up at my apartment wearing crocs. Not to mention you’re laughing at him _right now._ You have _zero_ room to talk.”

“Just turn it off,” Tim told them. “Turn it _off.”_

“I, for one, think it’s adorable.” Stephanie’s smile was vicious. “Like, I had no idea you even made a video diary. Where did you hide it all these years?”

“This would have been the perfect blackmail,” Damian said.

Tim groaned, and then he got up from the couch, stalked over to the old VCR, ejected the tape, and broke it in half. He turned to them, eyes glinting. There was a warning in his eyes. “I’m breaking the rest of these—”

“You mean there were more?” Dick asked.

Stephanie choked on her own laughter.

Bruce frowned.

“—and Jason, you better delete that video if you know what’s good for you,” Tim finished.

“Sorry, no can do, Timbo. They were snapchats.”

Tim threw his hands up in the air. “I’m done. I’m going to go throw myself off the roof.” And with that he was out of the room.

Bruce sighed, and pushed himself to his feet. “I’m going to go make sure he doesn’t _actually_ try to jump off the roof.” And then he was gone, too, Damian following after it.

Steph turned to Jason, expression carefully controlled. “So, Jay, tell me. Did you really just snapchat them?”

“You think I would save embarrassing videos of Tim and not tell anyone?” Steph kept her face blank, and after a moment, Jason cracked. “I’ll send them to you later.”

Stephanie grinned again. “Perfect.”

Dick wasn’t laughing anymore, but he was still smiling. It had been fun to see Tim acting like a kid again, instead of a big ball of teenage angst like he did now. Timmy at thirteen, semi-new to being Robin, but able to laugh as he talked about his days of fun with Dick and Bruce—when Bruce had been responsive—had been refreshing. Sometimes Dick still wished Tim would act that carefree. There was a lot of baggage riding on Tim’s shoulders, now, though. There wasn’t much he could do, and encouraging Jason to play Tim’s old videos probably hadn’t been the smartest idea, either.

“What are you thinking over there, Bigbird?” Jason asked.

Dick shrugged. “Just trying to figure out a way to make it up to Tim.”

“Wait, for the videos?” Steph asked.

“Yeah,” Dick said.

Cass hummed. “It’s not a bad idea.”

“Oh, come on,” Jason complained. “It’s not like he hasn’t done stuff like this to us.”

“Still.” Dick sighed and got up from the couch. “If you guys want to help me, I think I might have a nice plan.”

Jason stared at him, but he finally rolled his eyes. “If you even think about trying to make me do anything stupid, you’re dead. I _will_ kill you myself.”

Dick grinned.

* * *

 “I don’t understand,” Tim said as Dick pushed him to sit on the couch in front of the TV. Jason and Stephanie were sitting on the floor already, and Bruce, Damian, and Cass filed in one by one to sit on the couch or in one of the chairs. “What’s going on?”

Dick winked. “You’ll have to wait and find out.”

Jason looked unhappy. “The moment anybody but Tim starts laughing, I’m going to shoot them and then leave. You’ll never see my face ever again.”

Stephanie rolled her eyes. “Stop being so dramatic. It’s not that bad.”

“You forced me into a unicorn onesie,” Jason snapped. “It _is_ that bad.”

“Wait,” Tim said, realization dawning on his face. “Wait, wait, _wait._ You can’t be serious.”

“Is this going to be like yesterday?” Damian demanded. “If it is, I’m leaving.”

“Stay,” Bruce ordered Damian, but it was soft, and gentle, almost like a request. And Damian stayed, though he didn’t look psyched about it. That was okay, because he’d probably be laughing by the end of the it. Not to mention Bruce had a rare, warm look on his face.

Dick grinned. “Everybody ready?”

“No,” Jason said at the same time everybody else called out a “yes.”

Dick ignored Jason and pushed play. Everybody was in tears by the end of the it, Tim especially, and towards the end, Tim caught Dick’s gaze and mouthed _thank you._ Dick thought the entire thing was a great success.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr:
> 
> camsthisky.tumblr.com


End file.
